ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
BlazeFireXXXX's Funny Slideshows
Vegeta's Problem....png|Why am I so constipated... SSJ4 Goku recovering from Baby's Ki Blast.png|(Steps Away) Take some pills or whatever they are called Vegeta. Gohan Teen base super 5.jpg|You messin' with me? KrillinKamehameha.gif|No Bo Howard! EPICSCREAM!!.png|I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLIN ME THAT! ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|Okay, Okay. Colored Super Saiyan 2 Bardock By BlazeFireXXXX.jpg|Why the heck am I a rainbow? Death ball.jpg|You only lasted one episode. Bardock017.jpg|You know you're lucky. If I survived that blast, I would've went Super Saiyan. Is (1).jpg|Man why am I listening to this? I should be going to the arcade. Toma.gif|Don't forget me... 558px-VegetaWMAT.png|No one really cares about you. Toma.gif|Well Kakarot does. Right Kakarot? 502px-GokuSpiritBombVegeta.png|Since you called me Kakarot..I'm gonna kill you. Toma.gif|Dang. EARTH DBZ.png|Tora: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 180px-BardockEndOfHisLife.png|He blasted right in my face..... 11745-bardock large.jpg|Wait was this a dream? 250px-BardockVsFriezaSpecial.png|Well I'm just gonna kill myself. I'm gonna die anyway. Gotek.png|I'm not in DBZ! I'm on the wiki! 170px-Turles his gohan in the neck truning his eyes wittie and makeing him cough up spit.png|Tree of Might: Why am I beating the spit out of Gotek? Gogeta in attack.jpg|SupremeGogeta: Goin in for the Kill! 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|The kill........You rock SG. Mirai Trunks.jpg|Who are these people? Clamenta 2.png|Nimbus.69: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Future Trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Faints) GT Trunks 4.png|Why am I so popular? Clamenta 2.png|You are sexy! TrunksEndDBZ.png|Ok. Weirdness. I'm gonna go. FutureTrunks.png|PEACE! (Flies away) Clamenta 2.png|Don't LEAVE! EARTH DBZ.png|(Few Months Later) Nuran.jpg|Hi, I'm Nuran, a new saiyan, actually, the strongest Just a dream.GIF|Hi! Mystic Storm.jpg|Hi and I am the strongest! Nuran SSJ.jpg|Now I'm the strongest! Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks.jpg|I'm stronger than anyone! SSJ4 Nuran.jpg|Stronger than you now! Hatred Goku.jpg|I'm stronger than every single one of you! Marois SSJ.jpg|My dad is strongest, that's final! The Conquerer.jpg|Kid, stay out of this! SSJ4 Nuran.jpg|If you talk to my son like that, I will blast you! SS4Vegeta.png|You wont do anything. Hatred Goku.jpg|How bout' this! Trunks and Goten45.jpg|Wow.... 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|I will have chocolate..... 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|Must...have.....chocolate...... BulmaLookout.png|Vegeta you had too many chocolates! GT Trunks 4.png|He ate 12 twixes yesterday. Ugh, kinda bored.png|Wow, thats alot. 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|How dare you mock me and my chocolates! Kaio-ken.jpg|Vegeta stop eating chocolates! 216px-VegetaSuperSaiyan2.png|Why? 200px-TrunksSSJAngry.jpg|Because your voice is getting deeper! 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|oh. Krillin owned count- 9001.png|This is what happened to Krillin when he ate too many chocolates. He died. ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|I'm right here! GohanonLookout.png|Why.....Krillin......Why!!!! KRILLIN.jpg|I'm still....never mind. Deadly realization.png|What does this have to do with my problem? ImagesCA55FVP6.jpg|This is to show you not to eat too many chocolates. 165px-VegetaBulmaEp124.png|..........After eating too many chocolates.......... GotenWatches.png|This is why you don't eat too many chocolates. 285px-Goku149.jpg|Especially with Raisin Bran. GohanNamek.png|I thought raisin bran was good! Trunks (Baby).png|(Laughs Like Goofy) Hu Hu hu hu! ThumbnailCACOI1FS.jpg|.....Wierd..... GT Trunks 3.png|What....happened? 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|You went high with raisin bran, started laughing like Goofy, and fell out. ThumbnailCAS0VUVU.jpg|I thought he went into a land of Gumdrops and Ice Cream! Trunks-cry.jpg|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mr. optomistic.png|I thought Vegeta was going to do that! 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|Thank you! Bardock017.jpg|This should show Vegeta too much chocolate is bad. Hiii -3.png|Vegeta and all of you are maggots! 170px-TurlesScouter.png|Shut up, Black Genie. Hiii -3.png|You calling me a BLACK GENIE? Well atleast I'm not gray. 170px-TurlesScouter.png|You, YOU! Ultimate Gohan.jpg|No cursing. 200px-KingPiccolo1(DBSagas).png|SHUT UP NERD! Future Gohan.jpg|YOU CALLIN ME A NERD! GohanAttacks.jpg|TAKE THIS! 200px-KingPiccolo3(DBSagas).png|THATS NOT GOING TO WORK! 200px-KingPiccoloKilledbyGoku.png|OOOOO It did..... PiccoloWoundedByFrieza.png|I'm going to die. Uhhhhhhh...... Deadly realization.png|Okay. Uhhhhh what does this have to do with.. 2.SSJ Gohan.jpg|Doesn't matter. Get off that topic. Deadly realization.png|Ooooooookaaaaayyyyy..... FriezaDeathBeam.png|Take this bug! Omegashen.GIF|That's not a bug. Frieza100%.png|I saw it! Yes I did! 400px-GohanNewPowersSuperBuuSaga.png|Frieza needs to stop drinking frozen coffee, especially expresso. BulmaChiChisHouse.png|I knocked Vegeta out! GotenTrunksNatadeVillage.jpg|I'm glad I wasn't there. Android 18 sexy photo.jpg|Guys? You known the ice cream truck passed while you were arguing, Crazy Chichi.jpg|WE MISSED THE ICE CREAM TRUCK! (Runs after it) SSJ Gohan.jpg|I cant believe I forgot! Mr. optomistic.png|I think the truck had ice cream and GUMDROPS! Nappa.png|I am the Ice Cream Man! ImagesCAJLP7KA.jpg|WHAT! NAPPA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER ICE CREAM MAN! NappaEarthSaiyanSaga.png|He retired. I'm the new Ice Cream Man. ThumbnailCACOI1FS.jpg|This slidshow is too long. And this is going out of hand. 285px-Goku149.jpg|Be ready for another slideshow (This is too long) coming soon! NappaEarthSaiyanSaga.png|I am the Ice Cream... Future Trunks SS.jpg|ALRIGHT WE GET IT! Category:Comedy Category:Slide Shows Category:Page added by BlazefireXXXX Category:Slide Show created by BlazefireXXXX